MAKING UP - Antara
by AnnieLovesHP
Summary: This is my first ever HP fanfic! so please read and review! A short one shot about Dramione! a bit of smut and a bit of fluff! review please! I swear its not that bad!


HELLO EVERYONE! THIS IS MY NEW AND FIRST HP FANFIC. JUST A BIT OF DRAMIONE FLUFFY SMUT AND CUTE ENDING. READ AND REVIEW! PLEEEAAASSSEEEEEEEE.

ENJOY

I looked at the clock again to check the time. He sould be on his way up any moment. I smiled to myself, thinking about what was going to happen on this bed in the next few hours. There is something about make up sex that sometimes makes me want to fight with him more. Get on his nerves just to have make up sex later.

Luckily at the moment I was about to have a make up ''session'' with my boyfriend of two years. Its hard to pinpoint what the fight was all about. It happened a week ago. The result of that stupid fight was me walking out of our shared house and spending three nights at my personl flat. He didn't check up on me once, well nor did I. Our egos are huge and our stubborn attitudes are sky high. We both try to have our ways and hence we fight a lot. But its never been too serious. We love each other too much to just give up on the relationship. Plus he lived up to his tittle of ''Slytherin Sex God''. That was just too hard to give up.

_Why don't you hurry up, you prick._ I sighed. I was lying on our huge bed wearing nothing but my blood red lipstick, his request of course. My body was tingling with anticipation. And I was trying hard not to scratch my itch. That's when I heard the door open. He walked in through the door and halted when he saw me, sprawled across the bed in nothing but red on my lips. His surveyed me from the top of my head to my feet and back up. I squirmed under his supervision. His eyes met mine and I saw pure wickedness in them. He walked upto the bed and stood still as if waiting for me to say something. I had played this game too often. He wanted me to beg. He wanted me to initiate.

''Don't like what you see, huh?'' I whispered, trying to look hurt.

''You minx, I am going to show you just how much I like what I see. '' He breathed.

He took off his coat and shirt. His muscled rolling under his rock hard body as he stood in his black formal pants.

''We are doing this my way'' He grinned while making velvet restraints appear on the headboard of the bed.

I knew it. I knew his ego was huge. But when he planned on ''punishments'', as he called them, he would go all the way. He wanted to show who wore the pants in this relationship, atleast physically. He told me so many times that I was the queen if his heart. But when we are in the bed, he usually takes charge. And I don't dislike that, not even a bit. His form of punishment was just pure pleasure, unrelenting pleasure. He liked ''punishing'' me until I begged him to stop. But he only did what he wanted to. Of course, next morning he would go back to being the ever handsome and adorable boyfriend. The one who loved me, the one who ''awww''-ed at babies and small animals. But at night, he was in charge.

He lied down next to me and locked his gaze with mine. He leaned forward and started kissing me fiercely. And soon I was under him and fighting the battle for dominance with his tongue. He held my arms down and travelled his mouth down my jaw and neck, leaving bright red marks all over. He breathed deeply when his lips reached my jugular. He could feel my heart thumping loudly, my blood rushing. He simply snorted.

''Good to see that you are prepared, my love'' He mumbled.

He pushed my arms upwards until they reached the headboard. Then, very carefully, he tied my wrists with the velvet restraints. Those restraints prevented me from moving my arms at all. He went right back to kissing me. His hands stroked my taut nipples and travelled further down to hold my waist. He cluthed hard at my waist until he heard me moan. He moved his body further down mine and settled himself between my spread legs. He grabbed my legs behind the knees and pushed them up so that my feet rested on either side of his torso. He started giving me open mouthed kisses around me stomach and moved down, slowly, excruciatingly slow. I squirmed my hips because I wanted him to touch me. I was literally panting for his touch. For him to give me my release.

''Stop. Stop moving or else I will not touch you at all , love'' He warned. His eyes were dark with lust as he looked at me.

I stopped moving and waited for him to go on. When he saw that he had had his way he went back to his ministriatons. I felt a warm breathe on my bundle of nerves. He blew air on my clit again. I tried very hard not to squirm but I failed. I just kept shut and hoped he would let it go.

All of a sudden he bit down on my clit, hard. I cried out in pain. The very next moment he started licking and sucking to make it better,like a hickey.

''Oh god... oh god...'' I moaned loudly as he continued his actions. His hands holding my pelvis down to cut out as much movement as possible. I wriggled my arms. I needed to feel him. I wanted to run my hands down his chest and feel him.

''Draco, pl-...please untie me. I nee-.. need to feel you.'' I moaned as his increased his speed. Continuously biting and licking and sucking my sensitive nub. I whimpered as it started getting a bit painful. But I couldn't stop him, he wasn't going to stop. But it also felt good, it was painfully pleasurable.

_God, save me. I might just burst._

Soon I was moaning and writhing uncontroallably. I was very close to my climax.

''I am going to come. Oh go...d'' I let out a huge series of moans as I reached my high and he continued his job down there.

I gradually came down my high but he was still at it. And my oversensitive clit couldn't take it anymore.

'' Draco, ow.. stop. Please. I am sore now.'' I tried to say with as much authority as possible.

He stopped, looked at me and said, '' Did you just _order_ me to stop?''. His eyes warned me to refuse his question. I loved when he took control but tonight there was something different about him. I actually felt a bit intimidated by his control. I decided to test my luck.

''Y-yes'' I stuttered. He smirked in reply. He straightened up and moved towards my head. His body resting on mine. He pressed a firm kiss on my lips and moved his lips sideways until they rested on my right ear.

'' Sweetheart, you just made a big mistake. I do not appreciate being told to stop. I am going to have my way anyway, seeing that you are tied up and _helpless. _ His left hand reached up to hold my wrist that was wrapped in the velvet rope to emphasize his point.

'' i shall do what I wish, for as long as I wish and you will take it like a good little pet. _Okay?''_ His question hung in the heavy air. He waited for my answer as he bit my earlobe, straining another moan from me. I decided to give in, knowing that it was going to be a long night. I also didn't feel like denying that I was actually massively turned on by his bad boy demeanor tonight.

''Yes, Sir.'' I huffed out between whimpers as his fingers manipulated my nipples and stroked them.

''Good.''

He laid his body down next to me and gripped my jaw in his strong hands and turned my face towards him. He kissed me and continued kissing me. His left hand then slid down my entire torso and came to a rest just above my pelvic region.

''Do you want me to touch you there, love?'' He asked between sloppy kisses. I nodded because i couldn't trust my voice at that moment. His index finger stroked my clit over and over. Then it slipped right into my wet folds. I was moaning like a slut by then. Not being touched in that way for over a week was making me hypersensitive to his amazing touch.

He slid one finger into my tight hole.

''God, you are so tight. '' He groaned against my lips as he pulled his finger out and rammed it back in. I arched my back at his touch and whimpered. Soon he had all his four fingers pumping in and out of me while his thumb rubbed tight circles on my clit. He bit down on my neck and growled. I could feel his erection pressing into my side. I was already on my way to another orgasm. I bucked my hips as his hand movements got rougher and faster. He bit my lower lip as he groaned. He suddenly twisted my clit and I could feel everything getting darker as another shattering orgasm rocked through my body. His hand movement got slower and he helped me ride through my orgasm.

''That's a good girl.'' He said as he wiped his hand on the bedsheet and brought it up to cup my face as he kissed me gently.

''I love you'' I mumbled looking down. In that moment I felt so close to him. my body and mind survived on this blonde haired, grey eyed man next to me. I wanted to convey my emotions and my love to him. I looked up and into his stormy grey eyes. He reflected the same emotion and warmed my heart.

''I want to love you like this forever, Hermione. Please let me love you like this and... a bit more gently over and over again?'' He asked. The tone in his voice made me survey him closely. He sat up and untied my arms and pulled me into a sitting position on his lap. He gently pushed my curly hair back and kissed my cheek gently. He summoned a box from the breast pocket of his coat that was lying haphazardly on the chair. A tiny black box zoomed towards us. I tightened my arm around his neck and cluthced at his arm with the other as it finally sunk in.

_He is going to propose!_

He caught the box and gently pried my right hand away from his left forearm.

''I wanted to do this after we were done. But when you said you loved me, I couldn't wait to make it special, like this. I love you. I want to be the only man in your life. I want to love you , both emotionally and like this.'' He smirked like an idiot and made me giggle. '' Will you do the honor of marrying me?'' he asked.

He flicked open the box and in it sat the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my life. It was a platinum ring with a huge diamond surrounded by tiny emerald stones. The rest of the ring had tiny intricate designs engraved on it.

'' Oh my... its beautiful. YES!' I yelled unexpectedly. '' I will marry you Draco. I love you so much babe.'' I gushed as he took the ring out and slid it onto my left ring finger. He kissed me, this time it was gentle but firm and packed with raw emotions. He flined the box aside and pushed me down on the bed.

'' Let me have my way with you.'' He growled.

''Always'' I whispered.

He took his pants off and settled between my legs. His strong arms holding me down. He kissed and nipped at my skin. He positioned his throbbing erection at my core. In one swift movement he was buried inside me. Completely. We both groaned in lust. He started moving in and out in a fast tempo. His eyes never leaving mine. He rammed back into me over and over again and saw me losing myself in the pleasure that only he could provide. He was the only one for me. I pulled my hands out of his grip and ran them down his back leaving nail marks. I clutched at his shoulder trying to hold on to him. He lifted me by my waist and slammed into me, hitting every erogenous spot inside.

I moaned into his chest as he held me close.

" I am close babe.'' I whimpered.

He picked up speed and I could feel him twitching inside me. His groans were getting louder. Sweat lining his forhead as he tried to get both of us over the edge. He reached down between our writhing bodies and pinched my clit. I lost it.

I cried out as I came undone in his arms. And within seconds he released himself inside me. We both rode out our orgasms and were panting loudly. As we came down from the hiatus he gently pulled out of me. Pulled me into an embrace and covered us with a thin bedsheet. He kissed my lips again and whispered endearments into my ear.

''Let's change your surname soon love. I can't wait to make you mine. Legally.''

I could feel his smirk on my skin as his lips ghosted on my forehead.

I wanted to be happy. Forever. With him. With a _bloody_ Slytherin. I laughed aloud.

Draco pulled back to look at my face. '' What are you laughing about?''

''Wait till Harry and Ron hear about this!'' I exclaimed. We both started laughing. We hoped for a bright and amazing future. But for now, sleep beckoned us.


End file.
